Stop Out of The Way
by leejeeg
Summary: Kind of a weird DeexRyo AU-with hints at eventual get-together


A Stop Out of The Way

by leejeeg

DeexRyo

Warnings: Citrussy. Kind of a weird AU-with hints at eventual get-together

AN: Any time I write about car malfunctions you can bet it happened to me

**A Stop Out of the Way**

"_So-what's with you two, anyway?" Drake was sitting at his desk with Dee leaning against the edge, balancing his brown suede loafer precariously on his toes. Ryo was working the next shift with Dee, but had not punched in yet. "I dunno. He makes it hard for me."_

"_Did you ever think that's because he's not interested in what you're interested in?"_

_Dee glanced at him, a scowl marring his exceptional good looks. "But he is, Drake-whether he knows it or not."_

_Drake shrugged. "Maybe he isn't-whether __**you**__ know it or not."_

_Dee pushed his foot back into his shoe, frowning. He had never once considered the possibility that he could be wrong. Ryo was beginning to respond to his bursts of affection, even kissing him back sometimes. And what about the kisses __**he**__ initiated? No-Ryo was into him, he could feel it. He wasn't wrong. Was he? Damn that Drake, sowing the seeds of doubt in his mind._

Dee was remembering his earlier conversation with Drake and it niggled at him, gnawed away at his easy confidence.

* * *

They were on their way back from a seminar in Albany. _Boring_. New techniques in generating more efficient police reports. Chief sent them in retaliation for Dee's latest transgression: a prank. Dee thought it would be funny to replace the chief's desk phone answering machine with a pornographic greeting. Apparently the chief's wife did not find it nearly as amusing as Dee and the rest of the squad did. "I told you not to do it," Ryo had scolded him. He was pissed about having to go to the seminar. "Every time you pull something like this, I have to suffer too."

"That's what partners are for," Dee told him blithely. Dee was unperturbed by Ryo's irritation. Besides, he saw Ryo snicker at the prank before the chief blew up at him. He just didn't want to admit that he thought it was funny too. That was Ryo all over-unable to cut loose and admit when something gave him pleasure.

* * *

Ryo was squinting out of the windshield. It was almost dark and they'd been on the road for over two hours. Dee was asleep when he'd taken that last exit off the Thruway. Ryo had thought he could navigate his way back onto a main thoroughfare, but that was a while ago and now he had no idea where they were. It was strange that he had not seen one sign declaring their whereabouts for miles. He glanced sidelong at Dee, who was snoring softly. The road was deserted, with the exception of their car, so he allowed himself a longer look at Dee. He looked completely different asleep, harmless and almost......angelic. Ryo could not deny to himself that Dee was a handsome man. He tried hard, though. Fortunately Dee had toned down his efforts to seduce him. In fact, the entire day at the seminar had been spent companionably, but professionally. Ryo had been surprised at Dee's uncharacteristically serious demeanor. _So why do I feel slighted somehow_? Ryo shook his head in self-reproach. This was how he wanted it to be all the time. _Wasn't it_?

He wondered if he had done something to anger Dee.

He recalled his last conversation with Bikky and Carol before he left for Albany. Carol told him that eventually Dee would tire of his fruitless efforts to become romantically involved. Carol suggested that perhaps things would improve once Dee got it through his head that Ryo wasn't going to give in, and he moved on to find someone else. Ryo gripped the wheel hard, his knuckles whitening under the strain. Dee, with someone _else_? He hated that idea, absolutely hated it. Ryo forced the unpleasant image of Dee with someone else out of his head. His attention was suddenly diverted by the engine warning light on the dashboard. _What now_? There was a small strip up ahead on the left side of the road. A motel. That was good because just as he started to pull into the driveway, the car died. There was a nauseating splash of greenish blue slime on the outside of the windshield. _Oh great, the alternator blew_, Ryo surmised dismally. Dee stretched and yawned. Taking a quick survey of their surroundings he said, "Where are we? Why aren't we moving?"

"Car's broken down. Look at the windshield." Dee looked and grimaced. Then he glanced up at the building in front of them. A motel? His heartbeat accelerated slightly. What was Ryo up to? Knowing he ought to just go with it and say nothing he nudged Ryo. "Whisking me away for a romantic getaway?"

Ryo smirked at this. So much for Dee behaving professionally._ But why did he like Dee saying it_? "When the car started breaking down I pulled in to the first safe place on this road. Dee, take the wheel."

"What? Why?"

"Because we can't just leave the car here. I'll push and you steer."

Dee slid over the gear shift onto the driver's seat as soon as Ryo got out. He pushed down on the clutch pedal and put the car in neutral. The car rocked slightly. They were on an incline in the drive so every time Ryo gained a little ground, the backward momentum would rock the car farther along the drive in the wrong direction. Dee glanced at the rearview mirror. Ryo was leaning against the trunk, panting. Dee became aware ,as he watched him, of a minute pressure in in jeans. _Maybe Bikky is right_, he mused, _if I can be getting turned on just by the sight of Ryo breathing heavily; I must be a pervert_. He put the emergency brake on and got out of the car. Ryo watched him, still panting a little. "The car is heavier than I thought," he said feeling embarrassed. Dee shrugged. "It's okay-but I think we both need to push. Once we get it over the hump I'll get back in so I can steer."

Dee stood next to Ryo. "On three, right? One, two, three......" They both pushed with all their might and Ryo slipped and bumped his hip into the fender, hard. Dee gave him his hand and hauled him to his feet looking mightily chagrinned. "I forgot to release the brake," he said feebly. Ryo was bent over rubbing himself. "Shit Dee, what are you trying to do, give me a hernia?"

This time when they shoved the car, in _neutral_ with the brake off they were able to get it onto the flat parking lot. They rolled the car into the first available space. At the check-in desk they found out that they were in a small town called Farley. Ryo tried to book them separate rooms but all that was available was a one-room with a double bed. _Great_. So he'd probably spend half the night fending Dee off. He was tired and hungry and didn't think he even had the strength to offer much resistance. He hoped that Dee was just as tired. Fat chance of that-Dee seemed to be inexhaustible when it came to chasing him. They checked into the room and Ryo immediately called the station to explain their predicament. They would have to find a garage the next day and have the car repaired, so Ryo figured they would not be back to work for at least two more days. The chief gave them the time, reluctantly, feeling sorry for Ryo. He wouldn't have even had to have been there if it wasn't for Dee. Then Ryo called Bikky. He would have to stay with Carol until Ryo got back. "Oh, I'm sure he'll _hate _that," Dee said, rolling his eyes. Ryo laughed. Bikky did have quite a crush on the pretty teenager. "Let's get some food."

* * *

Ryo was in the shower. Dee was on the bed, trying to find something to watch on tv. No sports, no cable, the only thing on was some sappy sitcom about a dad and two wacky kids. Dee stretched out, putting his hands behind his head when Ryo came out of the bathroom, steam trailing out behind him. He smiled at Dee. "That was what I needed. It's good to be clean again."

Dee considered a snappy retort to this but thought better of it. Ryo seemed more relaxed and Dee didn't want to ruin it with smart remarks. Dee's eyes roamed up and down his lean, muscular body. _Here we go_, Ryo thought, anxiously awaiting some sort of come on. What Dee actually said surprised him. "Where did you get the sweats from? What happened to your suit?"

"Sometimes I have spare clothes in the car. I brought in a tee shirt for you. It's all I had and it might be small. You can have it, though."

Dee smiled back at him. "Thanks. Uh, I guess I'll go out and get a drink."

Ryo wasn't expecting this. "W-what?"

"I need a drink. I know you're tired and want to sleep. I'm too wired and I have some thinking to do. I-I won't bother you tonight." Dee opened the door and was gone in an instant.

Ryo sat on the bed, confused and a little angry. _Angry_? What did he have to be angry about? Just because Dee did not want to be around him tonight? Something had gotten seriously messed up between them and Ryo did not know what to do about it.

Dee sat at the long polished bar eating a handful of peanuts and nursing a scotch and water. He usually only drank beer, but tonight he had a mind to get drunk-so drunk that when he returned to the room he would simply pass out. He could not stand another rejection from Ryo. And he knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself sharing a bed with him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

He finished his drink and signaled the bartender. She was a pretty, petite, brunette with blue sparkling eyes. Once upon a time Dee would have turned on the charm and added another notch to his love belt. _Yeesh. Had he really been such a pig_? He ordered another scotch. When the girl returned with his drink she peered at him. Such a good-looking man, and yet he looked miserable. "Can I get you anything else?"

Dee looked up at her and she gasped involuntarily when she saw his emerald eyes. So beautiful. "I'm good," he assured her. Instead of turning away she leaned across the bar. Oh, yeah, he would have had her easy. "My name is Clarice. You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on. Woman troubles?"

Dee laughed into his glass. "Not exactly."

"Oh? You look like a man whose heart has been broken." Clearly Clarice wanted to be the one to patch it up. The door opened and Clarice looked up. A man took a seat by the juke box. "Be right back," she told Dee as she went to get the new customer's order.

By the time she returned Dee was asking for his third drink. "Aw now what could be so bad, sugar?"

_When had she earned that familiarity_? He was getting buzzed now-his tongue had loosened. "I'm in love," he said blushing slightly. She smiled at him. "But he doesn't love me back."

Now Clarice gaped at him. **_He_**? _Dammit, why were all the good-looking ones gay_? Dee proceeded to tell Clarice all about his relationship with Ryo, from when they were first assigned to each other, until today. He told her what Drake said to him about him being delusional. Clarice was thoughtful. "But you said that this Ryo of yours, he initiated some of your encounters?"

"Kisses, we've only shared kisses, but yes, he did."

"Sounds like he's trying to figure out how to be with you. Have you ever told him how you feel?"

"All the time, but he doesn't believe me. I love him. I'd do anything to make him happy, give him anything he asked for. I even care about his brat. You know, I know it's my own fault. In the beginning I acted like my attraction to him was a joke-because he was so uptight. But then, the more I got to know him....." Dee sighed and laid his forehead against the cool mahogany of the bar. "Maybe Carol was right. I should get over him and move on." Just then a hand grasped his shoulder. Dee looked up in surprise. Ryo was looking at him with what? Undisguised pity? Longing? Affection? "Dee," he said quietly, "let's go back to the room, okay?"

* * *

They left the bar in silence, Ryo refusing to release his arm. Once in the room, he made him take a shower. Dee came out wearing the shirt Ryo gave him and skimpy black underpants. Ryo was on his back on the bed studying the cracks in the ceiling as if they were a map. Did he hope to find the answers to his questions there?

Dee dropped onto the bed making it creak violently. "I heard what you told the bartender," Ryo said gently. Dee turned away, embarrassed. Ryo grabbed his arm and tried to make him turn around but he wouldn't budge. "C'mon, Dee. Talk to me."

Dee stayed still. Ryo leaned over him. "Talk or I'll, I'll..." he brushed his fingers over Dee's ribs. Dee flinched. He was extremely ticklish as Ryo was about to find out. He poked his ribs some more, until Dee cried out, laughing and gasping. Then he jumped on top of Ryo trying to find his tickle spots. The two wrestled around for several minutes laughing and sputtering until Dee out maneuvered him and sprawled out on top of Ryo. Dee was heavy and warm against him. He felt so good. Ryo was aware that Dee liked it too as he felt him harden against his thigh. Dee raised his head so he could look in Ryo's eyes. "You're so beautiful." Ryo would think it was the drink talking. Throwing caution to the wind he began, "I've never felt like this before.."

Ryo interrupted him. "You've been acting so weird on this trip."

"So have you."

"I thought that I wanted you to behave more...professionally, but it's not you, Dee. You're fun and friendly and crazy, but more than that-you're my best friend."

Dee sagged against him, groaning pitifully. "Friend!"

Ryo laughed gently. "What's wrong with us being _friends_, Dee?"

He sighed dramatically. He would take what he could get. "Nothing, Ryo. Friends is great."

Ryo continued as if Dee hadn't spoken. "I went to the bar to bring you back because I didn't want to be here alone. I missed you. And then I heard everything you said. That's when I finally realized that we're more than just friends and have been for a long time."

Dee's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

Ryo's arms tightened around him and he felt Dee stiffen in response. Dee felt Ryo against him and an elated grin split his handsome features. "I love you, Ryo." And before Ryo could respond Dee's mouth sealed over his, kissing him with months of stored up passion. Ryo's eyes closed and let Dee's fire consume him, the thing he'd feared. He always thought that if he gave in Dee would swallow him whole. But this heat, it did not destroy, it engulfed him, filled him with powerful desire, made him _want_. And oh, god, after all these months of confusion and despair and secret lust, how he wanted. Wanted Dee, utterly and completely.

Dee made his way down Ryo's torso, leaving a warm, glistening trail of moisture as he kissed, licked and sucked. Ryo moaned softly, barely able to keep from bucking Dee off in his excitement. Dee couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that he was finally being allowed to show Ryo how much he really loved him. He groaned in pleasure as he inhaled the musky, masculine scent emanating from Ryo's groin. Tentatively he snaked out his tongue and touched it to the tip of Ryo's drooling cock. Ryo moaned louder, wanting more. Dee obliged him swallowing the head and licking him like an ice cream cone. Now Ryo's hands twined in Dee's hair, while he whimpered in his throat. "Ahh, Dee. Oh, it feels so good."

Dee raised his head. A small part of him was still insecure enough to believe that Ryo might be setting him up for another rejection. "You like this, baby?"

Ryo tossed his head from side to side, haloing his golden chestnut mane across the pillow. "Yes!" he hissed out. "D-don't stop Dee, please."

That was all Dee needed to hear as he continued. Dee licked and kissed him until Ryo was squirming uncontrollably. But his conscience got the better of him. He stopped and crawled over to Ryo's head. Ryo's eyes fluttered open, dazed. "Why did you stop?"

"Ryo, I want to-god you don't have any idea how much, but not like this."

"I don't understand-don't you want me?"

Dee laughed and it was a bitter, mocking sound. "More than anything. But you're not quite ready yet. I won't take this kind of advantage of you." Dee rolled off of him, sighing deeply. Ryo turned to face him, confused. He reached out and let his fingers trace a path along Dee's cheek and jaw line. "But I want you, Dee."

Dee smiled. "Good. But not good enough-not anymore."

Ryo let his eyes close. He was so tired and he'd had enough for the night. He let himself drift off listening to Dee's breathing.

Three weeks later the fateful day came when Ryo was finally able to tell Dee what he'd been longing to hear. _I love you, Dee_.

And it was finally right, finally good enough.

End


End file.
